A Stupid Alarm Clock
by carolinesayer
Summary: Riley gets an annoying gift for his birthday. Random Oneshot, Mostly Riley!


**DISCLAIMER: National Treasure is not mine. Neither is Riley unfortunately…**

**Just a random idea that popped into my head again! Hope you like and please review! Christmas wish! At least one review! I don't think it's that good - so please review!**

**T for one little curse word that may have cropped up… oh and there is a sister of Riley's mentioned once but she isn't important, he just has one.**

Riley groaned as the incessant beeping started. It was half seven in the morning - why the hell had he set it that early last night!? He reached over to the new alarm clock that his sister had sent for his birthday last week. It was late and had only arrived yesterday but he appreciated the gesture - Riley hadn't seen any of his family since he left for college and he was missing his sister. But he wasn't planning on going back to see anyone any time soon.

It was still beeping and he felt around for the button to stop it from under his covers but cursed as he couldn't find it. But it felt smaller… that square on the top had disappeared. Oops. He hoped he hadn't broken it already. And he wanted to shut it up. Emerging from the warm haven under his blankets Riley groaned and banged the alarm clock on the wall a few times. It still wouldn't shut up. He couldn't go back to sleep with that going.

He grabbed the box from the corner of his room by the bin and silently thanked the Gods he hadn't thrown it away last night. The box or the instructions. He skimmed through the pages quickly and stopped on the fifth page. Apparently some little squares had flown off the top and were in his room somewhere - but the alarm would only stop when he had put them back together and slotted them on top. Brilliant, well he certainly wouldn't be doing _this _every morning. At least he'd kept his Transformers clock. Even if the alarm bit wasn't working anymore. He could always use his phone, or just not bother.

The computer geek groaned and knelt down on the carpet. He couldn't see anything! What, could they move across the floor too now?

"Stupid show-off junk."

He'd appreciated the gesture and knew that his sister probably thought this had geek level but he hoped she didn't expect a brilliant present back. Firstly, he was poor and after giving up his job for treasure hunting with Ben he didn't really have a steady regular income. Secondly - this alarm clock was really annoying! The constant beep was drilling into his skull and definitely getting old.

Suddenly the phone ringing interrupted his searching and Riley rolled his eyes. The entire apartment was buzzing or ringing or beeping! He wondered if this was a curse and all the lights would start flashing too to join in.

"Please tell me you have a good reason for adding to this din?"

"Morning Riley." Ben was slightly surprised and amused at the answer to his call and smiled slightly. "Sorry about the time, but could you see if I've emailed you one of my research folders? I don't know if it… arrived." Ben wasn't good with computers, not really, and he needed Riley to go through some of his files anyway. They were coming up with some error about being corrupted or something about the file type. Each one seemed to have a different problem and he had no clue for any of them.

"It will have if you sent it right. Can I ring you back when I've shut my apartment up?" Riley rolled his eyes knowing that half the research would have another virus or something. Ben really needed some security on his computer. "And bring your computer round later. It needs some software." He was tired, needed caffeine and couldn't be bothered with this morning.

"Alright. Can I come now?" Riley leaned against the wall and surveyed his room. The apartment was a mess, but Ben would be used to that.

"Fine. Now please let me get back to this." He put the phone down and turned back to his bedroom. That damn clock was still ringing. He opened the window to try and let some air in to the stifling, muggy room after leaving the heat on and his door shut last night. It was kind of hard to breathe now. He sifted through some piles of clothes and after jamming two pieces on the clock, he started to get annoyed. There were still two left and if his room was the slightest bit tidier he would probably not be developing a headache now. But he wasn't complaining about his room. Just the clock.

"Aw come on!" He picked the clock up from the counter and hit it with his fist a few times, not achieving anything but a minor pain in his hand. He bounced it on the floor and kicked it but again nothing would shut the thing up. The batteries had been screwed in and he couldn't be bothered picking at the screw with his key again. He didn't think he had a screwdriver anywhere. Computers rarely needed one, most of the towers even had sliding sides.

"Shut up!" He knelt down in a fit of rage, scooped the clock up and whirled around to throw it at the wall… but it missed.

"Shoot…" he ran towards the window his alarm clock had flown straight out of and swore as he saw it fall towards the sidewalk. His car was on the other side of the building thankfully but he saw the clock smash as it hit the concrete. "Oops…" But he realised that he couldn't hear the beeping anymore and doubted it was still going - nothing would survive that drop!

"Riley?" The younger man spun on his heel to find a very confused Ben staring at him. "What are you doing?" He looked down at his Converses that yes, he had slept in last night, and grinned.

"I was admiring the view." Riley glanced back up at his friend with a smirk. "Where's your computer?" He slipped past Ben through into his small 'kitchen' and plugged in the computer that was on the counter. This was geek level he appreciated. He could fix the computer, play a few games of Tetris and find his trusty Transformers clock from under his bed. But for now, he had to go through the computer. "You really need a laptop Ben."

**Review Please! Christmas Wish! Even if you think it's bad!**


End file.
